First Sight
by Alkalphiel
Summary: A tale of Elven intrigue and soul mates. Deception, danger and true love found at last. Legolas/OC. Rated for angst.
1. Alkalphiel Exposits

Title: First Sight  
  
Chapter: 1: Alkalphiel Exposits  
  
Author: Alkalphiel and The Scribe  
  
Summary: Alkalphiel meets Legolas for the first time, with disastrous results.  
  
Feedback: Yes, please! Post reviews or email alkalphiel@yahoo.com  
  
A/N: The Scribe: Hopefully this won't be Mary-Sueish. Or Anti-Mary-Sueish, for that matter. (Alkalphiel would like to note at this point that she has encountered many a tale of the fearsome Mary Sue and hopes never to see one at close range.) All characters, with the exception of Alkalphiel and her attendant family and friends, are the property of J.R.R. Tolkien (or rather, his family and estate). This fanfiction is not for profit and is intended as a work of respect for the Tolkien, his characters and his world.  
  
Alkalphiel: I wish to point out that, while it is quite true that I am no one's property, neither are any other Elves. The ownership of other beings is a barbaric conceit, and if this J.R.R. Tolkien of whom everyone speaks so highly supported such conduct than his merit must be questioned. (At this point, The Scribe would like to promise to explain copyright law to Alkalphiel, in addition to the concept of the "Mary Sue," at a later time and off-camera, as it were.)  
  
~*~  
  
I would not even have been there if it weren't for my parents.  
  
My mother is a venerable elf, but she refuses to believe that I could possibly be happy alone. "At 2718, you should at least be betrothed to someone. Your father and I would like grandchildren before we sail for the Grey Havens. And you must be lonely, dear! You should settle down . . . ." And on she goes.  
  
So naturally, when the opportunity for me to attend a feast at Lord Thranduil's court appeared, my mother insisted that I take it. Our King wished to celebrate the return of his son from the War of the Ring. We all felt the new light-hearted spirit that had entered Mirkwood, leading us to hope that Greenwood the Great might one day return. The prospect of feasting, dancing and singing was perfectly fitted to the mood of the people, the younger elves like myself especially.  
  
But I had nothing to wear. This is where the meddling of my parents enters the picture. It was, surprisingly, my father, Himquárëion, who took the initiative in this. He took me aside one evening following one of my many dinner visits. "I know your mother has been urging you to attend this celebration . . . ."  
  
"Yes, and I would very much like to attend. All my friends are going and I very much enjoy taking part in such large festivals of song and dance. But, there is the matter of-"  
  
My father cut me off. "Clothing. Yes, I know. Alkalphiel, you are a lovely young elf. But your mother informs me that your wardrobe is somewhat lacking for this sort of occasion."  
  
"Atar, this isn't necessary. I'm a grown elf. I can provide my own clothing!"  
  
"Too late. We've already schemed behind your back on this." Himquárëion's eyes twinkled as he reached around me and opened the closet. "Look."  
  
I gasped involuntarily. It was . . .  
  
"Beautiful, yes, I know. Such a lovely shade of gold. And look at the embroidering on the bodice! So delicately covered in leaves. Perfect for a lady of Mirkwood. Perfect for meeting a husband in. This dress is-"  
  
Precisely the shade that makes me look yellow. 'Jaundiced,' I believe the humans call it. Swallowing my horror, I turned back to my father. "Atar, I appreciate the gesture. But I believe you have forgotten how my coloring differs from mother's and my sisters'."  
  
My father regarded me appraisingly. And there I stood, my traits neither Silvan nor Noldorin. From my Silvan mother, who was all clean lines and pale colors, I had directly inherited little. Nor did I have the darker tones of hair and eye that my father's Noldorin heritage should have bestowed. My own hair had settled for a shade precisely halfway between the nearly white blonde of my mother's and the nearly black brown of my father's-the color of mud. My eyes were a similar compromise, mixing the pure blue and emerald green of my respective elders. "Well, your younger sister takes after your mother. Exquisite, she is. And your youngest sister, the third of you, has my traits . . ." he boasted, before returning to the conclusion that, "you are like none of us. I am sorry, Alkalphiel."  
  
"It's alright, Atar. I know your heart was in the right place. But I cannot wear the warm tones and pastel shades that the rest of the family displays. I need gowns in cool colors and jewel tones."  
  
Himquárëion sighed. "Yes, I know. I only wished to hear your charming color lecture again."  
  
I looked at him in puzzlement.  
  
"Alkalphiel, give an old elf a little credit. This is the dress for Ermenelwen!"  
  
My face did not reflect any further comprehension, I am sure, for my father turned me around, nudged me down the hall to the guest room, and opened another closet. In this one I found an indigo dress, long and flowing and embroidered with the tiniest of silver stars. "Ada! You are too good to me." I threw myself on him in what I am sure was the largest hug I had ever bestowed.  
  
"Nothing is too good for my daughter. You may be gone from my house, but you are never far from my heart. Now go. Put it on!" 


	2. An Inauspicious Meeting

Title: First Sight  
  
Chapter: 2: An Inauspicious Meeting  
  
Author: Alkalphiel and The Scribe  
  
Summary: Alkalphiel meets Legolas for the first time, with disastrous results.  
  
Feedback: Yes, please! Post reviews or email alkalphiel@yahoo.com  
  
A/N: The Scribe: Usual disclaimers apply. Here goes!  
  
Alkalphiel: Many thanks to Lady Jerika, also known as Chatelaine, for her kind review. Here for you is more of my story!  
  
~*~  
  
"Mellaithwen, you are possibly my dearest friend. I trust you to the ends of Middle Earth - I'd do anything for you. But this is crazy! I won't do it!"  
  
"Alkalphiel, come on. You look fantastic. Just go ask him to dance!" Mellaithwen's eyes lit up as an idea struck her. "Let's get a second opinion."  
  
I looked up just in time to see the approach of Telepechorien. She and Mellaithwen were even closer to me than my sisters, and indeed might as well be part of my family. We'd grown up together and it was rare to find one of us without the other two. Not even Tele's recent marriage had done much to separate us, although it had certainly inspired my mother to new heights of matchmaking. It had simply added to our group - there, as expected, was Gorothfanaion following his wife. He had the unfortunate habit of becoming engrossed in the pleasantries he exchanged with many of the elves they passed, and then nearly running to catch up with Tele. Nonetheless, Gorothfanaion was an excellent husband and Mell and I approved the match.  
  
"Telepechorien! Gorothfanaion! Over here!" Mellaithwen couldn't contain her enthusiasm any longer and hurried the couple over to us. "Now tell me honestly," she started with a wink, "don't you think that Alkalphiel should go ask that fellow to dance?" She pointed out a young guardsman, only a few hundred years older than we.  
  
Telepechorien and Gorothfanaion nodded their concurrence. Tele winked at me and asked, "How could you possibly resist an elf in uniform?"  
  
"Like this."  
  
"Seriously, Alkalphiel. You need to meet new people! And your mother made me promise ."  
  
"She made you promise?! Mell, you've been scheming with my family behind my back. Who else is in on this?"  
  
Mellaithwen looked at me sheepishly. "Quellenarien is a very intimidating elf when she wishes to be."  
  
"For the last time, Amme is not scary. There is nothing frightening about my mother." I sighed. "And please, I will dance with someone new. Almost any elf you might choose. But NOT that one. And do not ask me to explain."  
  
Three baffled faces looked back at me. I hadn't told them of my unsuccessful relationship with Quellepaural, the very elf Mell had picked out for me to dance with. Indeed, my most recent romantic exploits and disaster had been hidden even from my family, thus leading my mother into the belief that I lived a life of isolation. And thus sparking the current endeavors of my nearest and dearest. I sighed again.  
  
"All right, then, dance with him." Telepechorien pointed out a dark-haired elf, whirling by with a lady in his arms.  
  
"With him? Do you know who that is?"  
  
My perfectly reasonable question prompted Gorothfanaion's perfectly reasonable response. "Tanhuinëion."  
  
"Indeed. The only one of my dear friends not to stoop to scheming and matchmaking. The elf who might as well be my twin brother. And, evidently, the elf who is quite enamoured of the Lorien maiden in his arms." Tanhuinëion's latest catch was one with the long wavy hair of Lothlorien. I knew that I would hear about her later, as I always did.  
  
"Oh." Tele rarely allowed herself to look sheepish, but she did now. "I didn't realize that it was Tanhuinëion."  
  
Mell spoke up. "It doesn't matter, anyway. I get to pick who our dear Alkalphiel dances with."  
  
And my dread knew no bounds. "Mellaithwen, please."  
  
"I pick . . . him!"  
  
I couldn't bring myself to turn around and see who my new acquaintance was to be. "This is ridiculous. I am 2718 years old! YOU are nearly 2800! There is no need for such childish games. When you are ready to be an adult, you may join me. I'll be at the punch bowl." I strode off determinedly, wishing only to be left alone.  
  
I hadn't reckoned with Mellaithwen's strong will. She was, perhaps, the only elf I knew more stubborn than I. "At least look and see who he is!" she demanded.  
  
There was no choice. Mell had somehow managed to throw herself in front of me. It was either do as she asked, or wrestle her to the ground. I began rolling up my sleeves.  
  
"I know what you're thinking, Alkalphiel. May I remind you that we are at a feast in the royal Palace of Mirkwood? That brawling is not something good Elven ladies do?"  
  
"May I remind you that you will pay for this later?" I sighed for possibly the thousandth time that evening. "Let's see who he is."  
  
Mell grasped my shoulders and pivoted me, declaring proudly, "There. Him!"  
  
I gasped. "That . . . I must be mistaken. That's the prince!"  
  
"Yes."  
  
I've daydreamed as often as any other elf maiden about the Prince of Mirkwood. About being the one lucky elf destined to be his soul mate. About sitting beside him on the throne and running beside him in the woods. But that's all those ever were: daydreams. When I turned back to face Mellaithwen, some of my horror at the idea of imposing myself upon the prince must have made its way on to my face.  
  
Mell's reaction was swift and decisive. "I've chosen. You are bound by your word, Alkalphiel. I have witnesses!"  
  
"Mellaithwen, I cannot and you know that. Look at me! I would be an offense to the prince if I were merely to speak with him! I am the daughter of a swordsmith, no more. Not a lady. Not even beauteous. And my ears are too short."  
  
"One need not be royalty to speak with royalty. King Thranduil and Prince Legolas are elves, the same as the rest of us. Do not make them more than what they are, Alkalphiel. Go, introduce yourself to the prince and ask him to dance."  
  
It was easy for Mellaithwen to say such things. She was close kin to the royals of Mirkwood, and although she would never admit it, she was the daughter of courtiers. And she was lovely, white-blonde hair even lighter than the prince's and eyes the shade of a summer sky. Graceful ears, long legs . . . and then I had it. "YOU ask him to dance. Mell, you're much more suited to royalty than I am. Please, you do it. Pick someone more achievable for me."  
  
Mellaithwen looked down.  
  
I didn't wait for her response. I stepped around her and continued for the punchbowl. When she didn't follow me, though, a sense of foreboding entered my heart. Turning back I saw that Mell had indeed gone to speak with Prince Legolas . . . but she was pointing at me. He looked at me with his half-smile, and sheer panic filled me. Mellaithwen didn't know what she was doing.  
  
My recent affair, if one could call it that, with Quellepaural had left me unwilling to believe that I had a soul mate. Meeting Quellepaural had seemed to be a life changing experience - I felt an instant connection to him, and he confessed to feeling strangely drawn to me. Shortly after he met, he was sent to Rivendell as part of an escort, but as soon as he'd returned, we'd spent the better part of an afternoon, an evening and a night dallying together. And then it ended. My guardsman no longer spoke to me; it seemed as if I were dead to Quellepaural. Because I couldn't ignore the feelings he'd stirred in me, my conclusion was that perhaps I didn't have a soul mate. There was something faulty about me, that I could feel so close, so quickly, to one who would only leave me.  
  
Even setting aside my physical quirks, that internal failing was enough to make me unsuitable to meet Prince Legolas. Rumor said he was an elf of unusual sensitivity - what if I offended him with my defect? Or worse yet, what if those false soul mate feelings started again, deceiving me and perhaps also the prince? It could not be allowed. I looked up and saw him moving towards me, having been dispatched by Mellaithwen while I mused. I turned and bolted blindly for the punchbowl.  
  
Unfortunately, I was closer my target than I anticipated. Rather than hiding behind it, I ran directly into the table, collapsing one of its legs and toppling the punchbowl all over myself. Sticky pale liquid cascaded over me. Peering through a gap in the hair now plastered to my face, I saw a hand extended to help me up. I took it without thought, rising and smoothing back my hair with my other hand.  
  
Straightening, I looked up into the smiling face of my rescuer - Prince Legolas of Mirkwood. 


	3. Seeing is Not Believing

Title: First Sight  
  
Chapter: 3: Seeing is Not Believing  
  
Author: Alkalphiel and The Scribe  
  
Summary: You know the drill.  
  
Feedback: Yes, please! Post reviews or email alkalphiel@yahoo.com  
  
A/N: The Scribe: Hey, I'm just a student. I barely own this computer. LotR is certainly not mine.  
  
Alkalphiel: And my story continues. Please review!  
  
~*~  
  
It was like lightning striking a tree. It was like finding something I'd never known was lost. It was stepping into a warm home after being out in a rainstorm. It was being wrapped in a warm blanket and falling and catching and being caught all at the same time.  
  
And it was all wrong.  
  
I felt my eyes widen and hoped that Prince Legolas would attribute it to simple shock at such proximity to royalty. For my part, I knew what was going on - my heart was deceiving itself again, reacting to the prince as it should react only to my soul mate. I already knew from the encounter with Quellepaural that my heart was not to be trusted. Despite my doubt, it sang out all the more strongly as I gazed into Prince Legolas' eyes. Silently I prayed to Iluvitar - Don't let him feel this. Please do not let Prince Legolas be twisted into this mistake.  
  
"Are you all right, fair maiden? Pardon me, for I did not catch your name." The prince was in full courtly form, and for that added emotional distance I was grateful.  
  
"My name is Alkalphiel, your Highness. I am the daughter of Himquárëion. And I am well, thank you."  
  
"I am glad to hear that you are well, Alkalphiel. I am Legolas, son of Thranduil. Come, let us get you a clean gown." Prince Legolas smiled at me, and I couldn't help but smile back. As if he really needed to introduce himself! I knew full well who he was.  
  
"Thank you, my lord. But that is not necessary. I was just leaving . . . ."  
  
"Nonsense. I insist."  
  
And that was all there was to it. The prince half-dragged me off down a side hall, stopping a servant to request a clean gown for me. We stopped in a finely furnished room - guest quarters for visiting nobles, I surmised. I turned to the prince to thank him again for his attentions, expecting to be left alone at last. "Thank you again, Prince Legolas, for all -"  
  
He held up a hand. "Please. Just Legolas." Again that half-smile.  
  
"Legolas then. Thank you for your aid. I'm sure you must be returning to the celebrations -"  
  
Legolas raised his hand again. It seemed that I was not allowed to finish my thoughts. "Lady Alkalphiel, I -"  
  
I couldn't help myself. Grinning broadly, I held up my hand. "Please. Just Alkalphiel."  
  
Legolas returned my smile. "Alkalphiel. It would be my pleasure to wait with you until the servant arrives with a new gown for you. I will, of course, have this one cleaned and delivered to your home. For now, I would see you dressed finely as a elf maiden deserves. And then, I believe I owe you a dance." His eyes twinkled, and I squashed the part of me that cooed in infatuation.  
  
"Legolas, no. There is no need. You have already treated me far better than I deserve."  
  
"Alkalphiel, yes, I do owe you a dance. Also, I must speak to you about an urgent matter, and since you seem so eager to be rid of me we must speak now."  
  
I turned away from him and sighed yet again. He had been snared, through no fault of his own, and I would have to unsnare him. Although I didn't know how . . . .  
  
"I am puzzled, I must admit. How is it that you do not feel this as well? Alkalphiel, I believe you are my soul mate and my heart sings to have found you. Alkalphiel?"  
  
It was getting harder to squash the part of me that cried out for him, but I knew I must. Turning back to Legolas, I said what felt like the hardest words of my life. "My lord, you have been deceived. Not willingly, true, but deceived nevertheless. There is something . . . wrong about me. Something that tricks others - aye, and myself - into believing that the life bond has at last been forged and found. But it is wrong. Your Highness, this has happened before and although I would not relive it, I shall if that is what is necessary. You must believe me when I tell you that my heart lies to yours. These feelings will pass, and the sooner you leave me, the sooner it will be over."  
  
Legolas - no, Prince Legolas - looked at me in horror. "How is this possible? A false version of our most sacred bond? Is this something that you will?"  
  
"No, my lord." I could no longer look him in the eye. "I do not will it. This has brought me nothing but pain and grief. I am capable of being truly happy on my own, and I believe that is my fate. I think I have no soul mate. Please, your Highness, it was never my wish to do this to you. Forgive me." A single tear slipped down my cheek as I turned away. Even knowing what I knew, this was not easy.  
  
"I am sorry, my lady, but I must know of this. Please, will you tell me of your past experiences?"  
  
I made my face as stoic as possible, hiding my emotions even from most other elves. Only those who knew me well would see the hurt in my eyes, and despite the prince's current entanglement with me, he would not see it. As coldly as possible, I told the story of my meeting and day with Quellepaural. I tried to convince the prince that this was an old tale, long set apart from my being and perhaps only the first of many such mistakes.  
  
Prince Legolas bought none of it. "This was recent?"  
  
I could only nod.  
  
"Quellepaural. He is one of the guardsman, is he not?"  
  
Again, I only nodded.  
  
"Hmm. . . . I must leave you now. You will be seen to, and we will speak before this night is out." With that, Prince Legolas swept out of the room. Even his walk was regal and graceful, and my heart cried out for him again. I silenced it as brutally as I could, but not before I saw the prince turn back and give me a last, thoughtful look. 


	4. Holding Pattern

Title: First Sight  
  
Chapter: 4: Holding Pattern  
  
Author: Alkalphiel and The Scribe  
  
Summary: Continuation of potential disaster . . .  
  
Feedback: Yes, please! Post reviews or email alkalphiel@yahoo.com  
  
A/N: The Scribe: Usual disclaimers apply.  
  
Alkalphiel: I have no further comment at this time.  
  
~*~  
  
I waited alone in the room for only a few minutes before the servant returned. He carried a dark green gown, embroidered with a pattern of leaves in a subtle thread. Indeed, I had to look closely to discern that I was to wear what looked like a piece of the forest.  
  
"My lady." He laid the dress on the bed, bowing.  
  
"That's not necessary," I told him, more sharply than I intended.  
  
"I shall wait outside. Please bring me your dress and anything else that needs cleaning. Suitable replacement shoes and jewelry are being found for you." With another bow, the servant left the room.  
  
I was astonished. In one evening I had managed to ruin a lovely outfit, offend the Prince of Mirkwood, and be completely overrun by a palace servant. There was nothing for it but to change my clothes, washing the sticky residue off of me in the adjacent washroom, and report to the servant elf for new shoes and jewelry. Before I knew it, I'd been dispatched back to the dancing and merriment.  
  
No sooner had I re-entered the room than Mellaithwen rushed up to me with glee in her eyes. "So?"  
  
"Nothing, Mell. Nothing. He was simply being courteous to me. And whatever you're about to say - don't say it. Please don't."  
  
Mell leveled a hurt look at me, but whatever she was about to say was preempted by the arrival of Telepechorien and Gorothfanaion. Tele had grown statelier since her marriage, although she had never been one to rush about as Mellaithwen and I did. She turned to Gorothfanaion and nodded, and he immediately stepped forward and asked Mellaithwen to dance. Mell accepted.  
  
Telepechorien looked at me. "Alkalphiel, are you all right?"  
  
"Of course, Tele. I'm just a bit tired, and sick of being badgered to find my soul mate. It will happen in its own due time." If it happens at all, I added in my head.  
  
"Ahh. And that is all? You seem troubled, more than simply exasperated."  
  
I've never been properly grateful for having such perceptive friends, and I wasn't about to start now. "I am fine. Perfectly fine. Come, let's sit down."  
  
"Fair enough. That's a lovely new gown."  
  
Iluvitar bless Telepechorien for changing the subject. We made our way to a table and watched Mellaithwen and Gorothfanaion dance. I was just working up the courage to ask Tele how it felt when she knew that Gorothfanaion was the one, when I was interrupted.  
  
Quellepaural stood beside my chair, looking down on me. "Might I have a word with you, my lady?"  
  
"Yes, certainly. Excuse me, Telepechorien."  
  
She waved me off and returned to her observations, a fond smile lighting her face when she saw Gorothfanaion and Mellaithwen.  
  
Stepping off into yet another side hall, I faced Quellepaural. "Yes?"  
  
"What did you tell the prince about me?"  
  
"Only what he asked to hear. I have not spoken of you to any but he, Quellepaural. And I spoke to the prince because I dared not defy royalty. Why do you ask? I received the impression that I and my affairs did not concern you."  
  
The look in his eyes was ice. It was nearly impossible to believe that I had once thought this elf to be my soulmate. "I know what you felt when you were with me, Alkalphiel. What you thought you felt. And what you deceived me into feeling. You are a treacherous one, and when the prince uncovers the truth of this matter, I am certain you will be banned from Mirkwood. For your own sake, I would encourage you never to speak of this again."  
  
"I . . . I shall not. Excuse me." I walked away from the guardsman, my heart beating like that of a trapped wild thing. Telepechorien gave me an odd look as I sat down. I could not meet her eyes. When I realized that Mellaithwen and Gorothfanaion were walking towards us, I began to cast about for reason to escape. At that moment, an unfamiliar elf approached me.  
  
"Lady Alkalphiel, if you will come with me?"  
  
I had no choice but to follow him off to another of the many rooms of Mirkwood. It was either that or stay and face the inquisition of my friends. Shortly I found myself once more in the guest quarters to which Prince Legolas had brought me.  
  
"Please wait here. King Thranduil and Prince Legolas will arrive soon." The servant bowed and departed, leaving me with a growing sense of disaster. 


	5. Investigations and Explanations

Title: First Sight  
  
Chapter: 5: Investigations and Explanations  
  
Author: Alkalphiel and The Scribe  
  
Summary: Hurricane Alkalphiel makes landfall . . .  
  
Feedback: Yes, please! Post reviews or email alkalphiel@yahoo.com  
  
A/N: The Scribe: Usual disclaimers apply.  
  
Alkalphiel: And now things finally get interesting.  
  
~*~  
  
I hadn't the faintest idea what was about to happen. Usually I have a notion, sometimes a certain knowledge of the outcome. This time, I was completely in the dark. Quellepaural had intimidated me quite a bit, and I feared that if I were asked to tell my story again I would be unable to. The nausea settling in the pit of my stomach solidified into a solid block of dread as the door opened and revealed Prince Legolas, King Thranduil and Quellepaural.  
  
"Lady Alkalphiel." The prince greeted me with a nod.  
  
I stood and bowed gracefully to him, and again, more deeply, to the king. "My lords."  
  
Quellepaural sneered and spat at my feet. "Do not call her a lady, my prince. This one is not what she seems, but rather a treacherous snake in the heart of Mirkwood."  
  
My eyes widened, and I am certain that Prince Legolas caught that minute response, but I am equally certain that no other did. As I had suspected, Quellepaural had or was about to set forth our encounter in the most damaging terms possible.  
  
"Yes, guardsman, we have heard your thoughts on this matter." Prince Legolas cut him off abruptly. "However, I have also heard Alkalphiel's impressions of the same occurrences and between your two testimonies, I have created a picture different from what either of you presented."  
  
Quellepaural looked up, shocked.  
  
The prince gave him a shallow smile and moved forward with his speech. "King Thranduil," he began with a sweeping bow to his father, "I have told you the stories recounted to me by these two elves. Both report that they felt a false form of the life bond that joins Elven soul mates. Both agree that the source of this false bond is the lady Alkalphiel. Alkalphiel claims that it is unintentional, the result of a defect over which she is powerless. Quellepaural insists that Alkalphiel intentionally manipulated him, maliciously using some secret power to pervert this special bond. You have heard my recountings of both these testimonies, have you not?"  
  
"I have, my son," King Thranduil replied.  
  
"Would either of you like to speak with King Thranduil present before we continue with this?"  
  
I shook my head. There was nothing left to say.  
  
Quellepaural smiled at my reticence. He, too, declined to speak further.  
  
The king looked and Quellepaural and then turned to me. "These are serious charges, Alkalphiel. Using only the evidence given, I would be forced to conclude that you were an elf of unusual power and malice and thus to banish you from all Elven lands."  
  
Lowering my gaze, I shook my head. Was it possible, I wondered, that a resentment of my solitude, running so deep that I was not aware of it, was acting out? That I didn't know how much I hated being alone, so I didn't know how much I was hurting others? Almost idly I wondered if I had done this before Quellepaural, and if I would do it to men and hobbits and whoever else I might encounter after King Thranduil cast me out.  
  
A finger under my chin brought me back to reality. "Courage, Alkalphiel," Prince Legolas whispered in my ear. I lifted my head and saw King Thranduil waiting patiently.  
  
"As I was about to say, if this were the only evidence things would look bleak indeed for you, Lady Alkalphiel."  
  
Part of me was quite amused by my instant and continuous promotion to lady.  
  
"However, my son is rather industrious and considered quite charming by the ladies. He has discovered five other elves with stories amazingly similar to yours, right down to the detail of their false soul mate's name: Quellepaural."  
  
I turned to Quellepaural just in time to watch his mouth fall open.  
  
King Thranduil actually chuckled at the guardsman's expression. "You, Quellepaural, have been an unknown bur on my household for too long. You will be held here until we have determined precisely what is occurring and why. Then we shall decide your fate. Guards!"  
  
The doors of the room swung open and two guardsmen stepped in, looking a bit uneasy at taking one of their own into custody. Quellepaural seized on their hesitation and bolted out the door.  
  
"Find him!" King Thranduil ordered, and the guards were off. The king himself nodded to me, nodded again to his son, and swept out of the room to return to the celebrations. An idle part of my mind noted that he swept with the same grace as his son.  
  
Prince Legolas stepped over to me, and I suddenly realized that we were alone together in the room. Just the two of us again.  
  
"How did you do it? How did you find five other elves in the same position, and so quickly?"  
  
"I did not do it quickly, my lady. The women of my father's court have been coming to me in secret for some time now, confessing situations of false love and blaming themselves, much as you did. I am astonished by the sweep and audacity of whatever Quellepaural has been up to. Rest assured, we will get to the bottom of this. Now, while I have you alone, there is something further of which I would speak to you." 


	6. Light a Candle

Title: First Sight  
  
Chapter: 6: Light a Candle  
  
Author: Alkalphiel and The Scribe  
  
Summary: In the long dark night of the soul, it only takes a small light to cast a glow.  
  
Feedback: Yes, please! Post reviews or email alkalphiel@yahoo.com  
  
A/N: The Scribe: Usual disclaimers apply. Side note to LadyTremere: Thanks much for the review. Yes, the names are rather long and cumbersome, but I'm afraid it's too late to change them now. Unless I'm working with poor, Multiple-Personality-Disorder Elves. Also, I freely acknowledge that my Elves, Alkalphiel especially, are much more human than Elvish. I actually discussed this recently with a friend. However, perfection is often boring so Alkalphiel is doomed to an immortal life of vague humanity. :) Perhaps there's some human blood, way back in her family tree? Perhaps I shall explore this.  
  
Alkalphiel: Well, as a matter of fact my grandmother was half-Elven, half- human. And as my mother told me so often, even a gloriously beautiful race must have its share of plain members. And no, that sage comment didn't make me feel any better when I realized that my sisters were just as lovely as my parents. But what can you do?  
  
~*~  
  
"My lord, I'm sure that you wish to speak to me about the life bond that you believe we share. I must assure you, it is still just as false as it was when this ordeal began. Now please, with your leave I will be on my way . . ." I was doing my best to make a graceful exit, but Prince Legolas would have none of it.  
  
"No, you do not have my leave and you will not be on your way. Lady Alkalphiel, we do not know where Quellepaural is and for that simple reason alone - your protection - I must insist that you remain here. However, you must also stay here to give testimony as our investigation requires it."  
  
I dared to hope that he would end there, without mentioning the life bond.  
  
I hoped unsuccessfully.  
  
"And there is the matter of the bond between us. Lady Alkalphiel, I do not know much about you. We have exchanged our names and the names of our fathers, and little else. Never the less, I trust what my heart tells me. Now I will tell you what it sings, and if you can still turn and walk away forever when I have finished, then so be it. I hope with all my being that you choose to remain, to learn me as I learn you, and eventually to stand by my side.  
  
"What I do know of you: you possess a strong inclination toward the protection and aid of others. I do not think I am mistaken when I surmise that you never thought to blame Quellepaural for the false life bond. You also do not hold yourself in high regard, probably because you are not as fair as many of our race. There is also something about you - a feeling of restraint, perhaps. I did notice that you were not eager to meet me, and you may indeed have been the only elf in the room not to approach me. Many are eager that I should be their match and would hurry this along by chasing me down if necessary. I, on the other hand, have always felt that my soul mate would be one I found, one I had to pursue and court. You see I am well prepared for you, Lady Alkalphiel. As long as you doubt, I shall continue to believe.  
  
"I know what it is to be hounded. Rest assured that I shall not actually pursue you. Whatever your decision, I will respect and honor it. If your heart of hearts cannot rest easy and persuades you that we are not soul mates, I will accept this. Do you wish to hear what my heart of hearts tells me?"  
  
Eyes wide, I nodded. Prince Legolas seemed to have placed me under a spell, the flow of sweet words issuing from him washing over me and leaving me in a daze.  
  
"I look at you and know without any sure reason that you will stand by my side to the ends of time and beyond. I see our children and the future of Mirkwood in your eyes. I close my eyes and hear your heartbeat, soft and slow while you sleep or racing powerfully as you sprint with me down the forest trails of our realm. I feel the songs you have yet to sing, songs you have yet to know, but I know them and I feel your soul as well. I know your empathy and eagerness to aid others. And your fierce independence - Mellaithwen informs me that you live alone and seldom meet others or venture out, not because you dislike other elves but rather because you are sufficient for yourself.  
  
"I know the ugly parts of you, too. The way you look down tells me that you lack self-confidence, and as I said before I would attribute this to your appearance. I suspect that you are a bit too accommodating as a result, allowing yourself to be intimidated. And from the independence - the determined cast to your mouth as you withheld that Quellepaural had sought you out and threatened you - I can see that you are the kind to refuse to lean on another. Too proud? That I do not know, for as I have said before I do not yet know you, Lady Alkalphiel."  
  
I was still stumbling over the revelation that he knew Quellepaural had threatened me. "How did you know about Quellepaural?"  
  
"This is my father's palace. Little takes place here that is not noted by someone, often a servant. Fortunately for you, many of my oldest friends work here. You are a pragmatic lady. Almost hopelessly so. Faced with a declaration of love, you fix on an irrelevant detail." Prince Legolas sighed in what I hoped was mock exasperation and looked away from me, gazing out the window.  
  
"Is that what this is? A declaration of love?" My audacity shocked me, but I was comforted by the likelihood that Prince Legolas would share in the shock, thus granting us something genuine in common.  
  
The prince turned back to me. "It is. I have told you what I have seen, and what I know without seeing or hearing. I now await your response." His gaze rested steadily on me, and although this should have been intimidating it was instead comforting to feel his eyes on me.  
  
I stopped that dangerous thought in its tracks. "Your Highness, I cannot do this. Not yet, perhaps not ever. My heart speaks to me, I am certain, but I will not hear it. My faith in the age-old soul bond of our kind has been deeply shaken. Your words have moved me, do not doubt that, but I am not sure that it is enough. Possibly, with time . . . I don't know."  
  
Now I found compassion in those blue eyes, although I was not convinced that the prince wished it there. He spoke, ending my doubts about his character once and for all.  
  
"Lady Alkalphiel, here is what I would say to you: When one wanders through the darkness, be it the depths of a cave or the plains on a moonless night, it is easy to believe the black to be endless. Do not doubt that I know this. However, more often than not it is the darkness that allows even the tiniest light to shine forth all the more brightly. My wish for you is that you allow someone, that you allow me, to light a candle.  
  
"I will depart now and allow you to retire. You shall remain a guest here until we are certain of your safety, and thereafter for as long as you desire. I urge you to think upon my words. Whatever your choice, I will stand by it and defend it to any who would question."  
  
"Why, my lord? You would defend my decision to have nothing further to do with you, if I so chose?"  
  
"I would defend that right against all comers, my lady. I have absolute faith that whatever you choose will be the right decision. Please know that whether or not I have a place in your life, I will always respect you. And love you."  
  
Prince Legolas turned away from me and strode without hesitation to the door. I looked away, out the window to the stars he had examined earlier. His footsteps paused in the doorway, and a small part of me fancied that he turned to see me one last time. I heard the door open and close, and I was alone.  
  
Somewhere in my heart, I knew the flickering of a candle. 


	7. Knowing with Certainty

Title: First Sight  
  
Chapter: 7: Knowing with Certainty  
  
Author: Alkalphiel and The Scribe  
  
Summary: Alkalphiel works things out for herself.  
  
Feedback: Yes, please! Post reviews or email alkalphiel@yahoo.com  
  
A/N: The Scribe: Thanks to LadyTremere and ola for their reviews. You make my day! LadyTremere, I've addressed a few of your comments in my revisions, and I think you'll find that Chapter 3 reads a bit better now . . . Usual disclaimers apply.  
  
Alkalphiel: This chapter, I'm afraid, contains a great deal of my internal musings. Although I prefer not to share so much of myself, I shall make the sacrifice for the sakes of my audience members.  
  
~*~  
  
I did not sleep that night. Instead I kept vigil by the window, watching the stars and wishing for my heart to be whole. How many nights had I spent gazing at this very sky after I met Quellepaural? It was as pointless to try to count the moments I had wasted on the guardsman as it would be to try to count the stars in the sky. Finally, as dawn began to tinge the horizon pink, I found the strength to set those moments apart from me and let them go.  
  
Having cast off the ghosts of heartbreak, I imagined that my path would immediately be clear. Strangely enough, this was not so. I still could not determine how I felt about Legolas. My only idea was to start with the very basic parts of myself and work through everything until I understood the strange and twisting ways my emotions led.  
  
I knew, KNEW that the false life bond wasn't my fault. Unless at least five other Elves were running around with the same defect as I . . . and that was a reality that I wasn't prepared to accept. Since that couldn't be the reason for my hesitance, I had to discover what held me back from embracing the Elf I hoped was my true soul mate.  
  
He's a prince, a small voice inside me whispered. He's a prince and you're not royalty. You're lowly, and you're . . . plain. And clumsy. And not very serene, either.  
  
So there I had it. Mentally reminding myself never again to investigate my reasons for anything, I faced those unpleasant truths head on. I was plain. Sure, I outshone any Man, Dwarf, Hobbit or other denizen of Middle Earth - but beside my kin I was nothing special and even a little unsightly.  
  
And I was clumsy. Look how I'd managed to run into that punch bowl! What kind of introduction was that for the supposed soul mate of a prince? "That's not the only time I've done something like that, either," I whispered into the morning breeze. Ever since I was small, I'd been the most awkward Elf anyone knew. Mellaithwen was fond of telling gleeful stories about the many times I'd fallen out of trees. I'd become steadily better at climbing as I grew older, but my balance was never as sure as my sisters' and friends' and I'd long ago despaired of taking to the trees truly effortlessly. How many times had my mother looked at me and muttered, "My eldest is more Man than Elf," leaving me with an empty sense of failure? It was more of a family joke than a true criticism now, but occasionally the words stung with their old weight.  
  
Which brought me to my third fault: my tumultuous emotions. I allowed thoughtless remarks to linger in my mind, upsetting me visibly. I didn't carry myself with the grace and bearing that should have come naturally to me. I fretted over my shortcomings! No Elf should be as easily unnerved as I was.  
  
The reason finally came to me. I couldn't accept that I might be Prince Legolas' soul mate because I wasn't anything that Elves were supposed to be. How could one who barely lived up to the lowest standards of her kind ever DREAM that she might one day rule them? How could I ever dream that there existed the other half of my being, the one who would love me always and unfailingly, despite my faults?  
  
Quellepaural had reinforced an old fear of mine, the fear that not only did I fail to live up to the superficial perfection of other Elves but that I was internally flawed as well. It did not seem too far-fetched to believe that my relationships would fall short of expectations. A part of the Elven perfection that mystifies Men is our relationships with one another, our ability to find love that lasts the length of our immortal lives - an eternity. The very reason that we are able to do this is the life bond. One other soul, bound to ours from before we are born. We seek unceasingly for our soul mates, some finding each other young and others searching for many thousands of years. I'd not felt the drive as strongly as others, prompting my mother's frustration at my apparent apathy.  
  
For my own part, I had taken it as a sign that perhaps I was not meant to have a partner yet. My best friends had been just as slow as I; only Telepechorien had found and married her one true love. However, as my mother was so quick to point out, Mellaithwen and Tanhuineion were at least meeting others. And so I returned to the doubt - was there a soul mate for me?  
  
Here at last was a true opportunity for me to answer my own question. I'd never inquired into others' bonds, so I had no criteria against which to measure what I felt for Prince Legolas. I had no choice but to trust my instincts in this matter, since the prince evidently had no compunctions about trusting his.  
  
I would try this, I decided. What harm could there be in remaining here in the palace, getting to know Prince Legolas? What harm could there be in finally trusting my heart? Maybe now was my time at last to know with certainty that I wasn't sentenced to an eternal life alone.  
  
I turned away from the window and started for the door with an unaccustomed lightness in my step. Much to my surprise, the door then began to open of its own accord. Quellepaural stepped through the doorway and moved toward me with malice. I knew I wouldn't be much of a match for him, but there remained the slim possibility that I could simply run away. I turned back to the window, gauging the distance of the balcony to the nearest tree. It was impossible, especially for me. This would be a fight, then.  
  
I slid nearer to the lightest piece of furniture in the room, a small end table. Quellepaural saw my move and rushed toward me, a crumpled piece of cloth in his hand.  
  
Hitting him with the table had little effect, as I soon discovered. Quellepaural got close to me despite my best efforts and moved the handful of cloth near my face. The piece of cloth smelled sickly-sweet and made me gag. Although I held my breath as long as I could, I eventually had to inhale. I realized my mistake as creeping blackness took me and I knew no more . . . . 


	8. Trust Me

Title: First Sight  
  
Chapter: 8: Trust Me  
  
Author: Alkalphiel and The Scribe  
  
Summary: Shocking peril, the promise of a daring resuce, and true love found at last, like any good story.  
  
Feedback: Yes, please! Post reviews or email alkalphiel@yahoo.com  
  
A/N: The Scribe: Usual disclaimers apply. *Text* indicates thought.  
  
Alkalphiel: Thank you for your kind attention thus far. Here, finally, is some daring-do!  
  
~*~  
  
I came to in a windowless room, an oddity in the palace of Mirkwood. It was dimly lit and smelt a bit musty. My first reaction was to sit up and see what more I could determine, but I quickly realized that all I could determine of the situation was that the ropes that held me hampered my ability to sit up.  
  
Perhaps fifteen minutes later, I managed the impressive feat of rocking myself into a kneeling position. The rope around my wrists was tethered to the one around my ankles, making anything other than kneeling near impossible. However, I did at least have full control of my head.  
  
As I looked around the room, something occurred to me. Whoever had tied me up and left me here, presumably Quellepaural, hadn't bothered to gag me. Windowless room, lack of gag . . . apparently screaming for help wasn't an issue. I congratulated myself on my remarkable composure in the face of capture and my perceptive and deductive skills. Then I saw them.  
  
Five other Elven women lay tied on the floor of the room, bound as I was and still unconscious. King Thranduil's words from so long ago - had it really only been last night? - echoed in my mind. "He has discovered five other elves with stories amazingly similar to yours, right down to the detail of their false soul mate's name: Quellepaural." These must be the five.  
  
I watched them breathe for a while, wriggling my wrists occasionally against their bindings. I had some vague idea of working my way loose, but that hope soon gave way to the reality of rope burn and I abandoned it. Observing some more, I noticed that I was farthest from the door. When the Elf nearest to me began to stir, I guessed that we'd been dumped in an order starting with the back of the room - me - and progressing to the door and the most recent abductee.  
  
My musings were interrupted by the awakening of the Elf near me. She was striking, as most Elves are. Long chocolate brown hair and glorious silver eyes which fluttered open and fixed on me in confusion. "Who are you? Where are we? What's happening?"  
  
"Peace, my lady. My name is Alkalphiel. I would guess that we are somewhere in the basement of the palace of Mirkwood, although I do not know for certain. As for what is happening, I have only a small hypothesis. Please tell me, have you encountered a guardsman known as Quellepaural?"  
  
Her eyes widened. "Yes. Prince Legolas said that he was being taken care of, and that I had no need to fear. He was wrong, I take it." A lovely wry sense of humor was surfacing in this Elf, even under pressure, and I found myself hoping that we would live long enough to become friends. She finished looking me over with an appraising glance and added, "I am Lessien."  
  
"I'm pleased to meet you, Lessien. Do you know any of the others shut in here with us, by chance?"  
  
"I might if I could see them. How did you manage to sit up?"  
  
"It involves rocking slightly to the side, rolling quickly on to one's back, and sitting up immediately. Otherwise, your arms will lose blood flow. The sitting up part is quite the abdominal work out . . . ."  
  
Lessien grinned at me. "I would imagine. Hang on, I'll try it."  
  
After a few false starts, Lessien got herself upright. She turned her head to examine her ropes, which were the same as mine. Turning to the other side, Lessien noted that the third Elf was waking. "It's Inwë. We must have been taken in quick succession, to be waking in such short order."  
  
"Indeed. Do you recognize the other three?"  
  
"It's too dark for me to really see the farthest two, but the next of us in line I know. Her name is Lúthien."  
  
We sat in silence for a few moments until something occurred to me. "Lessien, when did Quellepaural . . . ah . . . well, when did you meet him?"  
  
She furrowed her brow at me. "Do you mean the date upon which he deceived me? I'm not sure why that's relevant, but -"  
  
"No," I broke in. "I mean the order. Do you know if he - well, deceived is as good a term as any - you after Inwë?"  
  
"Oh. Yes, he did. And her after Lúthien, who not-so-coincidentally comes next in line. He made a big mistake with the three of us; after he discarded Lúthien, he moved on to Inwë and me with no regard for the closeness of our friendship. Inwë was the one who finally let it slip to Lúthien and me, and we told her what had happened to us. That was why we had the courage to tell Prince Legolas - it couldn't possibly be that all three of us were . . . wrong." Lessien looked away as she nearly whispered the last word, reliving the recent fear that something was inherently flawed about her.  
  
I smiled, recognizing the fear but recognizing something else, too. She and the other two had confided in Prince Legolas not because they trusted him but because they trusted each other. *Take that, O Prince of ego.*  
  
*'Prince of ego,' hmm? I suppose I deserved that.*  
  
My eyes went wide, and if I hadn't been tied up I think I would have jumped. *Who are you, and why are you talking in my head?*  
  
Lessien's gaze was back on me, her eyes searching for what had alarmed me. "Alkalphiel, what is it?"  
  
"Hold on. Something strange is happening."  
  
*It's Legolas, of course. Silly Elf, don't you realize what a life bond means?*  
  
I could feel his teasing and the affection underlying it. *Legolas? I mean - *  
  
*Don't you even think of referring to me as 'Prince.' I spend enough time being 'majestied' and 'highnessed' as it is without having to suffer it inside the head of my soul mate.*  
  
*Soul mate, huh? I guess this is incontrovertible proof. Wait, why couldn't we do this before? Why didn't you just use this to prove to me that our bond was real?*  
  
*I couldn't speak to you until you opened yourself to me. The instant you decided to 'give it a try,' I believe was the phrase, I felt it. Unfortunately, I felt many more disturbing things shortly thereafter. Alkalphiel, where are you?*  
  
*In a windowless room with five other women. We're all tied hand and foot, and two of the others are still unconscious.* I heard Lessien and Inwë whispering together. *Why didn't you talk to me as soon as I woke up?*  
  
*I couldn't. Whatever knocked you out blocked your telepathy. You cleared it when you directed that . . . rather tart thought at me. What happened to you?*  
  
*Quellepaural attacked me. He got into my room and pressed a cloth over my face - something with a cloyingly sweet scent. It knocked me out, and I woke up here, where ever this is. Legolas, is there a way to block this bond, or are we to be constantly in each other's heads from here on?*  
  
*That's my pragmatic Alkalphiel. I promise to teach you all you've ever wanted to know about our bond, AFTER I've rescued you. Who else is with you? You said five others?*  
  
*The Elf nearest me is called Lessien. Next to her is Inwë and then Lúthien. Lessien couldn't tell who the other two were. I'll ask and see if Inwë or Lúthien is awake and able to see them.*  
  
I'd closed my eyes in my efforts to focus internally and I opened them to find Lessien looking at me expectantly. She'd helped Inwë and Lúthien to sit up and beyond them I could see the last two Elves stirring. "It seems that we have an unexpected advantage," I told them. "Prince Legolas and I are able to communicate telepathically."  
  
Inwë leveled a look full of doubt at me and started to say something, but Lessien cut her off. "Well, we take anything we can get. Is he coming to rescue us?"  
  
"Perhaps. He doesn't know where we are or what Quellepaural intends. He would like to know who the other two Elves are, though."  
  
Lúthien looked sideways to the other two. "Excuse me, what are your names?"  
  
They both looked up at her in shock. The one nearest the door began babbling, repeating "Where are we? Who are all of you? What's happening?"  
  
Lessien grinned at me. "Those are sensible questions, when asked once."  
  
Fortunately for us, the Elf next to Lúthien shushed the last Elf. "I'm Maranwë, and that's Nápoldë. You, I take it, are the others Quellepaural . . . ."  
  
"Deceived is the term we're using," Lessien supplied. "I'm Lessien. Between us you see Inwë and Lúthien. To my other side is Alkalphiel. Now that we've all met, we should investigate escaping." This last was announced in far too chipper a voice for our situation.  
  
Lessien continued to cheerfully take control of the situation, directing Maranwë and Nápoldë in sitting up and getting everyone to wriggle their wrists. I turned my attention back inward to Legolas.  
  
*Their names are Maranwë and Nápoldë. They say they are the other two Quellepaural deceived.*  
  
*Then it is as I feared. Alkalphiel, you six are the only real evidence against him. An Elf as desperate as he has shown himself to be may have decided that his only course of action is to forcibly prevent you from testifying against him.*  
  
Cold fear gripped my heart. *You mean he might kill us?*  
  
*Courage, Alkalphiel. I will not allow that to happen. Trust me.*  
  
*How can I not?* I replied teasingly. *You are in my head!*  
  
*Now, I need you to describe the room to me. None of the servants saw you removed from the palace, so you must be in one of the many storage rooms.* 


	9. Whole At Last

Title: First Sight  
  
Chapter: 9: Whole At Last  
  
Author: Alkalphiel and The Scribe  
  
Summary: Legolas to the rescue . . . with a little help.  
  
Feedback: Yes, please! Post reviews or email alkalphiel@yahoo.com  
  
A/N: The Scribe: Usual disclaimers apply. *Text* indicates thought. Sorry it's taken so long to get this up-real life got in the way.  
  
Alkalphiel: Thank you for your kind attention thus far. Hopefully my Scribe will be available on a more regular basis.  
  
~*~  
  
"Well?"  
  
Lessien's expectant voice greeted me as I opened my eyes. "The prince is arranging our rescue. However, he fears that Quellepaural will attempt to silence us . . . permanently. We must be alert."  
  
"Prince Legolas is arranging our rescue? That's funny, so am I!" Lessien grinned at me.  
  
Confused, I turned my head. Nápoldë smiled cheerfully from her place by the door and raised triumphantly unbound wrists. Then she returned to picking at the knots on Maranwë's bonds. "Oh, so Quellepaural became less careful as things progressed, hmm?"  
  
Inwë nodded. "Yes. Alkalphiel, can you really mind speak with Prince Legolas?"  
  
"Strangely, yes. It seems that the prince is my true life bond. And that I somehow completely missed the detail about life bonds leading to mind speaking. Discovering our telepathy was quite a surprise!"  
  
"I can imagine. When I found Caranthir, I couldn't believe that it was true. Especially after that awful experience with Quellepaural - I was convinced that I'd gone insane," Maranwë added.  
  
"You found your life bond too?" I asked her. Remembering my manners, I quickly added, "Congratulations."  
  
Maranwë unleashed a smile like sunrise. "I don't know what I'd do without Caranthir. He's been off with a hunting party these past few days, although he's certainly riding hard for the palace now. Tell me, Alkalphiel, is Prince Legolas as panicked as Caranthir? Or does he contain himself better?"  
  
I was puzzled. "Panicked? Contain?"  
  
"Well, I can feel Caranthir's concern for me, the overriding need to be here, and a sort of panic driving him. It washes over me in waves when I forget to block the worst of it out."  
  
"I suppose that Legolas must be doing that for me, since I've no idea how to block and yet I'm not being overwhelmed by any particular emotion. Except my own."  
  
"Hmm. That may change as the bond strengthens, but I'd wager that your prince is quite well trained in all this. When all this is over, Alkalphiel - or should I say Princess? - I'll share with you what I know. Hah! I'm free!" Maranwë pulled her hands around in front of her and rubbed her wrists.  
  
Nápoldë shuffled her way over to Lúthien and began work on her ropes, while Maranwë leapfrogged past her to Inwë. Lessien and I smiled at each other, knowing that we'd be next. But in the back of my mind, a growing doubt about Quellepaural's extended absence worried me.  
  
Lúthien was soon free, Nápoldë's growing experience and Quellepaural's carelessness working together beautifully. By the time we heard the voices in the hall outside, Nápoldë had Lessien's ropes almost off and Lúthien had mine loosened. Maranwë pulled the bonds away from Inwë's wrists, gasped and shoved her roughly. We'd all pivoted to face the door, helpfully concealing our lack of bindings from obvious view.  
  
To our collective surprise, the door opened slowly, creaking as it went, and revealed a face cautiously peering around the side. It was Legolas, and I surprised myself with the joy and relief that his face brought to me. His quick intake of breath mirrored my own, and he wasted no time in slipping through the door and running to me. I couldn't return his embrace with my hands still bound, but I pressed my forehead against his shoulder and told myself that the tears stinging my eyes came from the sudden rush of blood back into my hands. Lúthien backed away discreetly, the ropes still twisted in her fingers.  
  
The portion of my mind that still functioned rationally noticed that all six of us had free hands now, although our ankles were still tied. Then I noticed the guardsmen moving quietly about, cutting the ankle ropes with their sharp knives. I was grateful when I noticed my own hobbles being removed, but the overwhelming presence of Legolas - my soul mate, truly - dimmed all else.  
  
Maranwë's words were starting to make more sense to me. My mind was filled with a concern that I knew wasn't my own, underlaid with fear and anger. I pulled back from Legolas, looking him in the eyes. *I can feel that,* I told him. *You are . . . frightened for me?*  
  
*Alkalphiel, I cannot have found you only to lose you so soon. The thought that perhaps you would disappear from my life - well, I hope you understand why that unsettled me.* He smiled down at me.  
  
*Yes,* I thought back dryly. *I suppose I can guess why that would upset you.*  
  
I saw the uniform of a guard appear behind Legolas and shortly thereafter, the guard himself bent down and said, "My lord, my lady, may I suggest that we leave this place?"  
  
Legolas nodded. "An excellent suggestion, Findaráto. The usual safe room?"  
  
Findaráto nodded. "Yes, my liege. The others are already on their way."  
  
~*~  
  
I never found out what happened to Quellepaural. When I asked Legolas, he only pressed his lips together and assured me that I need not worry. Everything that happened while we were in the safe room was kept from the six of us women, and I think we were not displeased about it. Some things one does not truly wish to know.  
  
That afternoon I finally contacted my parents, assuaging their concerns and confirming the hope they'd felt that I might find my other half at the celebration. If the notion of royal in-laws was daunting to them, they hid it well.  
  
I began spending time with the other five women who'd shared the ordeal with me, and we all grew to be friends. As for Mellaithwen, Telepechorien and Gorothfanaion, they were, of course, delighted for me. Mellaithwen immediately became almost unbearably smug.  
  
And Legolas? He and I fell more deeply in love with every passing day. What more happened in our lives is a story for another day. For now, dear reader, content yourself with the knowledge that I was whole at last. 


End file.
